


Shallows[Vid]

by Smarshie



Category: Transformers: Prime
Genre: Emotional Roller Coaster, Hurt No Comfort, I never fail to disappoint, I really did have some great ideas about this video, I'm sorrrryyyy, M/M, Sort Of, kind of, megop is endgame, my star-crossed bois
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-09
Updated: 2019-05-09
Packaged: 2020-02-28 21:18:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18764422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smarshie/pseuds/Smarshie
Summary: “A handsome young knight is madly in love with a princess, and she too is in love with him, though she seems not to be entirely aware of it. Despite the friendship that blossoms between them, or perhaps because of that very friendship, the young knight finds himself so humbled and speechless that he is totally unable to bring up the subject of his love. Until one day he asks the princess point-blank:Is it better to ____ or to ____?”





	Shallows[Vid]

**Author's Note:**

> The angsty megop video that no one asked for.
> 
> Just gonna dump all my megop edits on ao3 as well because why the hell not? ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡° )  
> please proceed and ignore all the errors and shitty text effects and pretend this video is a masterpiece thank you very much.


End file.
